The development of a digital environment has enabled a vast expansion in rapid communication, including the transmission of documents, photographs, movies, and other forms of information media, among other things. However, bandwidth is finite, and its scarcity imposes carriage limitations. For example, conventional email or SMS messaging systems readily enable the sending of a single photo, or a small group of photos. But such systems do not support the sending of, for example, an entire vacation album of photographs. As another example, the size of even a short home movie file exceeds the limits of conventional communication systems (e.g., email, SMS messaging). Typically, in order to share large files, or large numbers of files, users must resort to a third-party service to post large files to a remote server (e.g., Dropbox, Google Drive) and then provide a recipient with permission to access the remote server so that the recipient can download the file(s) from the remote server.